


The Story of Melody Pond (German)

by Lenny14c



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody wird von Albträumen geplagt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Melody Pond (German)

Dies ist die Geschichte von einem kleinen Mädchen namens Melody ("Melli") Pond.

Melody Pond wohnte mit ihrer Familie in einem kleinen Dorf in Südengland. Sie wuchs in keiner normalen Familie auf. Ihre Mutter Amilia ("Amy") Pond und ihr Vater Rory Williams hatten schon sehr viel erlebt, aber nichts davon erzählten sie ihrer Tochter. Und so war auch die kleine Melody kein normales Mädchen. Seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr plagten sie schlimme Albträume, die sie nicht vergessen konnte. Jede Nacht schlief sie unruhig. Nun, ein halbes Jahr später, kam der Tag an dem sie ihre Eltern um Rat fragte.

"Mum...", begann Melli zögerlich.  
"Ja, mein Schatz", antwortete Amy liebevoll. Melli versuchte ruhig zu reden.  
"Seit ich zwölf bin habe ich merkwürdige Träume... Schlimme Träume."  
"Albträume?", fragte Amy besorgt.  
"Ja", antwortete Melli traurig. Sie schaute zu Boden und senkte ihre Stimme: "Sie sind manchmal so schlimm, dass ich mitten in der Nacht weinend aufwache." Amy nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.  
"Melli, meine kleine Melody... Warum hast du uns das nicht früher erzählt? Wir können dir doch helfen, dein Vater und ich."  
So kam es, dass Amy und Rory einen Traumfänger für Melli bastelten, damit ihre bösen Träume verschwinden.  
Leider half er nicht und Melli schlief immer noch schlecht.  
Da beschlossen ihre Eltern, ihr alles zu erzählen: von ihren Abenteuern bis zu ihren Weltrettungsaktionen, von den gefährlichen Außerirdischen bis hin zu dem Doctor, der durch die Zeit reisen konnte. Amy erzählte auch, wie sie den Doctor zum ersten Mal sah, im Alter von sechs Jahren.  
Melli war überrascht und verwirrt. Warum hatten ihre Eltern ihr das bisher verschwiegen? Und warum erzählten sie es jetzt? Außerdem wollte und konnte sie es kaum glauben, so unwirklich erschien ihr alles. Doch es musste wahr sein, denn Amy und Rory würden sie nie anlügen.  
So machte sich Melli im Alter von zwölfeinhalb Jahren auf den Weg, den Doctor zu suchen, damit er sie von ihren Albträumen befreit.

Nach zehn Jahren erfolglosen Suchens, änderte sie ihren Namen in River Song und zog nach London. Sie mietete sich eine Wohnung und bewarb sich für einen Job als Verkäuferin, den sie glücklicherweise bekam. Sie wollte ganz neu beginnen und ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen. Inzwischen hatte sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals wieder ruhig schlafen zu können, doch dann lernte sie ihn kennen. Ein neuer Arbeitskollege, der gerade angefangen hatte an ihrer Seite zu arbeiten. Er hatte eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung, also wagte River ihn anzusprechen.

"Äh, hi", war das einzige was ihr einfiel. Der Mann drehte sich um und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.  
"Hallo, kann ich irgendwas für Sie tun?", fragte er höflich.  
"Äh, ich wollte nur äh mit jemandem reden. Mein Name ist River Song", sagte sie so selbstbewusst, wie es ihr möglich war.  
Der Mann lächelte und meinte: "Nett Sie kennen zu lernen Miss Song."  
"Ja freut mich auch, Mr. ...?"  
"Ich bin der Doctor"  
River fragte nach: "Doctor? Aber Doctor Wer?"  
"Einfach nur Doctor", antwortete der Mann und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
"Sie sind der Doctor? Von Ihnen haben meine Eltern mir erzählt. Sie wissen schon Amy und Rory!"  
"Ich höre diese Namen heute zum ersten Mal", wunderte sich der Doctor.  
"Meine Eltern haben erzählt Sie können durch die Zeit reisen", meinte River.  
"So, haben sie das?" Der Doctor zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Auf einmal fiel River etwas ein: "Vielleicht werden Sie meine Eltern erst in der Zukunft kennen lernen, weil Sie doch durch die Zeit reisen können."  
"Schlaues Mädchen" Der Doctor lächelte und dann nahm er sie mit auf eine atemberaubende Reise.


End file.
